


Daddy's Little Monster

by Classestnine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Big brother Kisame, Humor, Inner's a bitch, Jiraiya's slow decent into madness as he deals with having a daughter, Other, Sakura Jiraiya's Daughter, Sakura ninetails, Slight Drabble format, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classestnine/pseuds/Classestnine
Summary: Imagine a world where Minato never dies, There was no Uchiha massacre and the Ninetails never made it into Konoha. Somehow the nine tails was stuck in our favorite pink haired Kunoichi. See how Sakura struggles with keeping the Ninetails power under control along with trying to keep her sanity as two voices constantly argue in her head. (I obviously do not own Naruto, the first chapter I wrote so long ago I barely remember, I have revised and actually started continuing the story since then)





	

Jiraiya had been walking in the forest doing a routine search of the area along with some of his ‘research’. He had heard that the Nine tail fox was coming around this area and Konoha had been on high alert because of that. Out of nowhere the ground shook and there was a huge roar. Jiraiya was about to run back to the village to go warn everyone when a scream and a flash of red light shot through the sky. The shaking ceased and there was no noise except the wind shaking the trees. Jiraiya got out a kunai and jumped through the trees toward the place where the light came from. As he got closer to the scene her heard a faint high-pitched crying. Jiraiya ran faster and jumped down from a branch as he arrived at a burnt clearing. There were trees and rocks broken and thrown in different directions near the clearing. In the middle of it there was a man and a woman, both looked to be civilians. They were on the ground slashed and burned in different places. Seemingly barely alive, they had their hands intertwined and in the middle of them was the source of the crying. Jiraiya ran toward them and leaned down to try and help. A hand grabbed his wrist and Jiraiya looked down to see the women smiling at him. She shook her head,

“I-Its no u-use, we are d-ead,” She said through coughs and gasps. Jiraiya went to talk when she stopped him by placing the baby in his arms. “I know w-ho you are Jiraiya-san, p-lease take c-are of our daughter S-Sakura,” The woman said with tears going to her eyes. Jiraiya looked down at the baby, she had pink hair and green eyes. He looked over at the woman’s husband to see his lifeless eyes staring at the sky. The women gripped her husband’s hand tighter as more tears traveled down her cheeks. “I w-ish I co-uld b-be the-re for you S-Sak-ura, I lo-ve y-ou.” The women said as her grip loosened from her husband and her body slumped completely to the ground. Her green eyes turned pale and lifeless and her tears stopped. She lay there looking up at the never-ending sky with her husband, there hands still linked together. Jiraiya’s eyes saddened, as he looked at the couple now in their never-ending slumber. He was brought back to reality as he heard another cry from the baby he held in his arms. Looking at her once more he saw a seal on her stomach. The large roar the sightings and rumors of the Ninetails being spotted near fire country's boards, and the flash of light. His eyes widened as he put all these together, the babies’ parents had just sealed the nine tailed fox inside of her.

_“How could two civilians be so strong?”_ He thought with awe. Jiraiya looked down at the baby again as she reached for his hair. His eyes softened as he looked into her big green eyes. “These people just saved the village, the least I could do is honor their last request,” He said as he stood up with the baby in his arms and headed for the village with a look of determination on his face. Jiraiya ran through the village gates with the small pink bundle wrapped in his arms. Dodging the civilians and ninja that walked through the village he ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower. Some people who could see him were giving him strange looks as they glanced at the baby in his arms. The small baby was giggling as they soared through the air and landed on the balcony near the Hokage’s office window. Jiraiya opened the window leading into the Hokage’s office and stepped inside. Minato turned around and faced Jiraiya with a questioning look in his eyes. He searched his figure and his eyes stopped as they landed on the giggling baby girl in his friend’s arms. Minato opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out. “I need to talk to you, in private.” Jiraiya said motioning toward the genin team that was currently inside his office. Minato nodded and sent away the team after signing off their mission report. Jiraiya sat down in the seat facing the Hokage’s desk trying to lull the whining baby to sleep.

“What happened?” Minato asked as he closed the window and put a sound proof seal around the room.

“Well I was making my rounds around the village like I was supposed to and I suddenly heard this giant roar so thinking it was the Ninetails I was going to run and warn everyone, then there was this giant flash of red light and a scream so I ran toward it thinking it was a civilian that was attacked and when I got to the noise I saw a man and a women with their baby between them.” Jiraiya explained as a sad look crossed his eyes, “The man was dead, the women however was still alive and she had asked me to take care of their daughter because she knew who I was, and when I looked down well.” Jiraiya held up the little Sakura and pulled up her little red shirt to reveal the seal markings. Minato’s eyes widened and he leaned forward to examine the seal marks. “Well I put it all together and came to the same conclusion you probably have, they sealed the Nine tails into their daughter.” Jiraiya put her shirt down as she started to squirm in his grasp. He cradled her in his arms again and rocked her back and forth willing her to go to sleep. Minato sighed and put his elbows on his desk and linked his hands together resting his chin on them. Jiraiya looked up almost laughing at what he saw. _“Must be a Hokage thing.”_ He thought with amusement.

“So Jiraiya what do you plan on doing with the child?” Minato asked with genuine curiosity. Jiraiya looked at the adorable little girl in his arms. A smile graced his face as the baby yawned quietly and snuggled into his arms as she fell asleep.

“I’m going to honor her mother's last request, she saved my home so the least I could do is take care of her daughter,” Jiraiya said as he rocked the baby back and forth slightly. Minato hid his smile as he looked at his friend who looked so at peace with the baby girl in his arms.

“Alright I will allow it but I hope you know how much responsibility it is to care for a child.” Minato looked at Jiraiya seriously.

“I know, I will be taking her with me on my journeys of course and I will teach her to be a great ninja, if that’s what she chooses to be, and when she is old enough I will bring her back to Konoha and enroll her in the ninja academy, if she wants that, anyway I feel like this is the right thing to do.” Jiraiya said with a small smile on his face. Minato nodded and let a chuckle exit his lips.

“I have no doubt you will be able to care for her, what’s her name?” Minato asked smiling brightly at the little girl.

“I think the women said Sakura.” Jiraiya held his finger up to her stomach and tickled her. Sakura giggled and smiled at her new father bringing a tiny hand up and grabbing his finger. Jiraiya laughed a little then let out a pained yelp yanking his finger away from Sakura’s grasp. He looked at his finger to see a hand mark on it from Sakura grabbing onto her. Minato leaned against his chair laughing at his friend’s girlish shriek. Jiraiya glared at Minato and looked down at the little girl who was laughing at him at well.

“She seems to be pretty strong already,” Minato, said a wide grin still gracing his face.

“Yeah, I think she’ll make a great ninja,” Jiraiya said with a soft smile on his face as he ignored his still injured finger. Minato nodded and dug through his desk to find a certain paper. Once he found it he put it on his desk with a pen and shoved it toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at the paper and held Sakura out to Minato to hold while he signed the paper. “The adoption papers?” Jiraiya picked up the pen and looked the paper over. Minato nodded as he held Sakura, bouncing her up and down occasionally as she giggled. Jiraiya signed the paper and handed it over to Minato, Minato still holding little Sakura grabbed the pen and signed his signature of approval. He opened his desk drawer and put the paper into it.

“Well little Sakura, you have a new daddy now.” Minato said smiling at the baby that he was helping to stand on his leg. Minato reluctantly gave the baby back to Jiraiya saddened to see the little girl go.

“Alright I am going to go pack for my travels with the little brat.” Jiraiya stood up from his chair and looked down at Sakura again, his eyes widening in surprise. Minato raised a brow in question at his friend’s expression. “She, has whiskers?” Jiraiya turned her toward his friend to show him. Minato laughed at his friends worried expression and frantic attitude. “What’s going on, why does she have whiskers, did I break her, what happened oh kami is she going to die!” Jiraiya said as he paced around the room with Sakura still in his arms. Sakura giggled at her new dad’s actions as well, her being completely oblivious to what was actually happening. All she knew was that she had a daddy who always acted so funny, and she was happy because of that. A few hours later Jiraiya had packed everything he would need for him and Sakura on their journey. He of course had help for Kushina in picking out the things Sakura would need. As well as a list she wrote for things they would need later for her and how to use some of those things. Feeling confident that he knew what to he sealed all of her things in two separate scrolls and stuffed them in his bag. Putting the straps on his shoulders and turning toward Sakura. She was asleep bundled up in two blankets that Kushina wrapped her in. He put a sling that she constructed over one shoulder and strapped it onto his back. It was a sling that strapped in the back but had the carrying part in the front. He then carefully put Sakura in the sling and strapped the top onto the sling. The top was just another cloth that covered everything but her face and ensured she wouldn’t fly out of it. Sakura stirred a little but remained asleep as Jiraiya walked out of his house and started for the gates. He walked out of the gates waving to the guards on his way and headed towards sound.

**~Three years later, Sakura age 5~**

Sakura was a very active child even if only being five-years-old. She was now able to run, almost as fast as a Chunin, which was a feat in itself. Jiraiya learned when she was two that she had amazing chakra control. She had dropped a stick she was playing with into the river they were camping near. Jiraiya was so busy setting up the fire that he didn’t notice her walk across the water and grab the stick before it went too far down stream. He turned around to see her sitting on top of the water playing with the stick again. Of course he freaked out and ran across the water and grabbed her fearing she would drown. After he had set her back on dry land he stared at her in astonishment as she just giggled and played with her new toy. Soon after he had decided to teach her how to walk up a tree, she of course had gotten it on the first try. Even though he knew she could do it easily he still couldn’t help the pride that swelled in him when she achieved it. He was so proud of her whenever she did something that would be difficult for someone much older than her. On her third birthday they were traveling into cloud and she had gotten lost in the crowd. Jiraiya had been worried sick when he couldn’t find her. He had searched all day but he couldn’t find her and when it was nearing dark she had jumped from a tree and landed on his shoulders. Giggling while he fumed at her for worrying him so much. All she said with her adorable voice was ‘daddy look at this cool trick this really pretty lady taught me.’ She walked over toward an injured bird on the ground and her hands glowed green. Healing the bird's leg it stood up hobbling around a bit and stretching its wings before flying off. Sakura turned around smiling at her dad who was amazed at what she had just done. All-in-all Sakura was a bit of a handful, but Jiraiya loved her more than anything in the world. Sure he didn’t stop his ‘research’ but he made sure she didn’t catch him doing any of it. Sakura was currently running around her tired father as they walked toward Suna. They were close to it now so they were currently walking in the hot dessert. Sakura wore a little straw hat to shade herself from the intense heat that covered the land before them. Her hair was kept short, her request of course. Jiraiya had also discovered something else; he was actually pretty good at doing hair. Though he would never tell anyone that, he was a man after all and he had a reputation to uphold. Sakura giggled as she literally ran circles around her father the whiskers on her face stretching with her cheeks as her smile widened.

“Daddy, there it is!” Sakura shouted excitedly as she jumped up onto her dad’s shoulders. Jiraiya looked up and saw Suna not more than a mile away. He straightened up and held onto Sakura’s legs making sure she didn’t fall backwards. Sure if she did she would most likely land on her feet, but he was her father so he was unconsciously worried about her all the time. Sakura put her chin on his head, the cloak she was wearing blowing in the warm wind behind her.

“Why don’t we get some food when we get to town okay?” Jiraiya suggested with a small smile on his face. Sakura smiled and nodded happily at the idea of foreign food. Jiraiya laughed at her enthusiasm and started running toward the gate. He slid to a stop in front of the closed gates and turned toward the gate guard. The guard looked at him and at Sakura who was on his shoulders still. He signaled his partner to open the gate for them not really caring to ask for Jiraiya’s name. He walked through the open gates and toward a hotel he had stayed in once before. “Let’s get a hotel room and put our stuff down, then we can go get some ice cream or something.” Jiraiya explained as Sakura jumped down and began walking beside him. She grabbed onto his hand and looked up at him in question.

“What’s ice cream?” Sakura asked tilting her head to the side adorably.

“It’s a really famous snack here, you’ll love it trust me.” Jiraiya assured her with a smile. Sakura nodded her head and looked around at the bust village and the various shops they passed. She looked to her right and saw a playground not very far away.

“Daddy, can I go play at the playground, you can get the hotel right?” Sakura asked excitedly as she pointed at the playground. Jiraiya shook his head in amusement then grabbed her small pack off of her back.

“You have your weapons pouch with you right?” He asked her. Sakura moved her cloak to show him her weapons pouch, he smiled at her and ushered her over to the playground. “I’ll meet you over here once I get the hotel room, don’t go wandering off okay?” Jiraiya said and Sakura nodded. He turned to go to the hotel and Sakura walked over to the playground. She took her straw hat off and let it hang down to her back. As she got to the playground she saw a bunch of kids throwing rocks at something. Thinking it was a target Sakura ran up to them eager to see what they were doing. As she approached her eyes widened in horror as she saw what they were throwing the rocks at. Anger swept through her as she saw a boy seemingly only a year older than her cowering against a wall as he was pelted with rocks. Sakura clenched her fist and reared it back bringing it down to the ground causing it to crack and split. All the kids near her fell to the ground with pieces of the broken ground around them. All of them turned around to see her fist connected with the ground.

“Enough, you little brats better not touch him again, if you do your face will be like the ground I just split open, now scram!” Sakura screamed as she stood up her fists clenched by her sides and her brows furrowed in anger. The children screamed and ran away fearing what Sakura might do to them. Sakura huffed in anger as the kids ran away but her eyes softened when she saw the boy still on the ground. She walked over to him and leaned down next to him. He flinched thinking she would do something to him like the other kids. Sakura set a hand on his back softly and sat down with her legs crisscrossed. “Are you alright?” Sakura asked with a frown on her face. The boy turned his head to reveal a pale face. He had what looked like eyeliner around his eyes; from further examination you could see they were dark rings, most likely from not sleeping enough. He looked at Sakura with tears in his teal green eyes; he nodded his head slowly and whipped away the tears.

“T-thank you,” He said as he sat up.

“Don’t mention it, my name is Sakura.” Sakura held her small hand out to him. He flinched a little at the outstretched hand and stared at it for a moment not really knowing how to react. Sakura giggled and reached her other hand to grab his left one. She then guided his hand to her outstretched one and proceeded to show him how to shake someone’s hand. “It’s called a handshake, you do it when you meet someone.” Sakura explained.

“Oh, well my name is uh Gaara,” He said shyly as he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Gaara, we should be friends.” Sakura exclaimed happily. Gaara nodded with a small smile gracing his lips. Sakura stood up bringing Gaara with her as she ran to a swing set across the playground from them. Gaara ran with her fearing if he didn’t move she would just drag him behind her. They swung on the swings side-by-side talking about different things. Sakura found out that Gaara was one year older than her and was about to enter the ninja academy. “Wow really, that must be really fun, my daddy said that I might be able to enter the academy early, but we have to go back to his old village first.” Sakura explained with a smile on her face.

“Where is his old village?” Gaara asked as he slowed his swing down.

“It’s Konoha, I think they are allies with this village.” Sakura kicked off the ground again starting her swing back up. Gaara nodded his head telling her he understood.

“So then, are you leaving soon?” Gaara asked sadly as he stopped his swing and looked at the ground. Sakura slid to a stop and looked at Gaara in thought.

“I’m not sure, my daddy said we are going to be staying in this village for two weeks at the least, but if I do have to leave I will find a way to communicate with you, you are my first friend after all, and we have to be friends for a long time because I like you.” Sakura smiled at him.

“Sakura!” She heard her daddy yell. Sakura looked over at her dad who was waiting for her on the other side of the large playground.

“I have to go, but we should play together tomorrow, oh I know here I learned this trick a while ago.” Sakura put two fingers on Gaara’s temple and sent a shock of chakra into his brain. Gaara’s eyes widened and he leaned back a little, startled by the sudden source of new chakra inside of him. Sakura smiled at him and motioned for him to do the same to her. “All you have to do is send a little bit of chakra into my brain and then we can communicate with our minds.” Sakura explained happily, she had always been a very smart girl even if she was only five-years-old. Gaara did the same thing Sakura did and Sakura stood up and ran to her dad, waving goodbye to Gaara. Gaara waved back and almost fell over as he felt another shock of chakra in his brain. He answered it almost like he would answer a phone and he heard Sakura start talking to him.

_‘Hey Gaara-kun so good to know it’s working, but I can’t talk right now though if something happens or if those little brats start messing with you again just send me a message or something, I will talk to you tonight or tomorrow and we can go to the playground again and play.’_ Gaara heard Sakura say and he responded with a simple _‘okay’_ because it was a bit weird having someone in your brain. Sakura was holding her dad’s hand as they walked toward a small teashop that they were going to eat at.

“So who was that boy?” Jiraiya looked down at Sakura. Though he already knew who he was, him being the Kazikage’s son and all.

“Oh his name is Gaara, he’s really nice, though these stupid kids were throwing rocks at him earlier, so I saved him with my awesome skill.” Sakura bragged with a giant grin on her face as she looked up at her dad. Jiraiya smiled proudly at his daughter, she was so happy when she helped people. Sakura’s smile faded and she looked at the ground in thought. They walked through the doors of the tea shop and sat at a table in the back corner away from other people. Sakura sat down and looked at her dad seriously with a determined glint in her eyes. “Daddy, why do they hate people like Gaara and I?” Sakura’s voice took on a more mature note as she stared at her father. Jiraiya looked at her with a raised brow acting as if he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Daddy, I may only be five but I’m not stupid, I know what I am and I felt the same presence in Gaara-kun as well.” Sakura looked at her father with a slight frown on her lips. Jiraiya sighed and opened his mouth to explain to his daughter why people despised them. A busty waitress walked over to their table to take their orders. She looked at Jiraiya happiness flashing through her green eyes.

“Oh Jiraiya-san you're back, did you come here specifically for me?” The women said as she leaned into him trying to be seductive. Jiraiya of course was completely taken by her completely forgetting what he was about to say. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed leaning her cheek on her hand. “The great Sannin Jiraiya coming to Suna just for me, oh I feel so honored.” She said as she practically sat in his lap. Sakura rolled her eyes and got out of her chair, her father obviously not noticing her at all. She walked to the register and took out some money to pay for her dinner.

“I’ll take a box of tea leaves and one of those ice cream things everyone’s talking about.” Sakura held out her money as the man looked at her with amusement.

“Is that your dad over there?” He asked pointing to Jiraiya who was holding the waitress on his lap. Sakura sighed once again at the sight and nodded.

“Unfortunately.” Sakura put her hands in her pockets along with her wallet.

“Man, It was the same thing for me as a kid, the fend for yourself kind of life,” He said as he handed her, her tea and ice cream.

“Yeah it’s a complete joy, thank you have a good day.” Sakura grabbed her things and walked out the door heading toward her hotel. She looked at her ice cream for a moment confused on what she should do with it. She had never had one nor had she seen anyone else eat one before so she was just a little confused. She looked to her side to see a girl with her hair pulled back in four ponytails. She had an ice cream cone in her hand and was standing next to a boy who had his face painted with purple paint. Sakura tilted her head and looked at them as the girl licked her ice cream. Sakura looked at her ice cream and back at the girl. She looked down at her ice cream and stuck her tongue out and licked it. A shiver went through her as the cold sensation of the ice cream traveled over her tongue. A blush went across her face, it was the best thing she ever had. She smiled and licked the ice cream again as she continued on her way to the hotel.

“Sakura-chan!” Sakura turned around as she heard someone call her name. The smile on her face widened as she saw the red spiky hair that belonged to her new best friend. Gaara ran up to her with a big smile on his face as he covered something in his hand.

“Hi Gaara-kun, look I’m having my very first ice cream.” Sakura exclaimed happily. Gaara looked at her with a blush on his face as she licked the vanilla ice cream.

“I- I got something for you Sakura-chan.” Gaara opened his hands to reveal a beautiful glass rose with swirls of sand inside of each petal. Sakura gaped at the beautiful thing held out before her.

“Wow Gaara, that’s so amazing where did you get it?” Sakura asked as she examined it in her hand.

“I uh made it.” Gaara said putting his hands behind his back shyly.

“It’s so beautiful Gaara thank you so much, now I wish I got you something.” Sakura thought for a moment and an idea struck up in her mind. “I know why don’t you come to the hotel I’m staying at I just bought some new tea and I can make it for you, I think our hotel has a kitchen, we could have dinner together I mean if it’s okay with your parents or whatever, I don’t really know about that kind of stuff because well yeah anyway I’m rambling aren’t I, sorry.” Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

“Can I really?” Gaara asked with a smile on his face and Sakura nodded with enthusiasm.

“Oi’ Gaara, who are you talking to?” The girl Sakura had seen earlier walked up to them, her painted companion trailing behind. The girl gave Sakura a skeptical look thinking she was one of the many people her father hired to kill her baby brother. Gaara looked over at his siblings and smiled back at Sakura.

“This is Sakura-chan, she’s my friend.” Gaara looked to the ground to try and hide the redness of his face. Sakura nodded enthusiastically to Gaara saying she was his best friend.

“Yes, my first best friend, or well I guess you would technically be my first friend.” Sakura put her arm through Gaara’s and grinned at his siblings.

“Um this is Temari, my sister and Kankuro my older brother.” Gaara introduced them and Sakura put out her hand to shake theirs. Temari smiled, happy that her brother had found a friend. She shook Sakura’s hand in greeting and elbowed Kankuro when he just stared at Sakura’s hand not sure if he should shake it or not.

“It is a pleasure to meet my new best friend’s siblings, would you guys like to come to dinner with us, we are just going to the hotel I’m staying at.” Sakura re linked her arm with Gaara’s and waited for his siblings answer. Temari looked over at Kankuro and they both nodded.

“Sure yeah sounds fun.” Temari said as she put her hands in the pockets of her baggy pants. Sakura’s smile widened at this, if that was even possible.

“Okay then, first we have to go shop for some things, Gaara what’s your favorite food?” Sakura asked as she handed her almost melting ice cream to him. She grabbed a small scroll out of her bag and opened it a little ways. Biting her thumb and pressed it down to a small seal and placed the glass rose on it. In a small puff of smoke the glass rose disappeared and she rolled up the scroll and placed it back in her pouch.

“Um Sukiyaki” Gaara said shyly as he licked the ice cream. Sakura looked at Temari questioningly, unsure of what Sukiyaki was.

“It’s a hot pot dish, I can make it.” Temari explained. Sakura mouthed oh and nodded her head in understanding.

“Okay we’ll have the Sukiyaki, some tea and I can maybe make some dango, sound good to everyone?” Sakura asked and then continued not waiting for anyone’s answer. “Okay good let’s split up, you two get the ingredients to make the Sukiyaki, Gaara and I will get the other ingredients for snacks here’s the address and hotel room meet here once you're done.” Sakura handed Temari a piece of paper with the address and room number on it. She then grabbed Gaara’s hand and dragged him along to a shop with her. She grabbed the ingredients she knew she needed, bought them and walked out the back of the store much to Gaara’s confusion. Sakura shushed Gaara when he was about to talk and pointed up on the roof. They both scaled it easily and hid out of sight. Sitting on the roof Sakura put a finger on her mouth signaling Gaara to be quiet. A moment later a man burst through the door and looked around for the two children. After he wasn't able to spot them he walked out of the small alley and began searching. “Sorry about the Gaara-kun, that guy was following us.” She smiled at him and stood up getting ready to walk toward the hotel. Gaara looked up at her in surprise, she was maybe three and acted way too mature for her age. Even so Gaara stood up and followed her as they bounded across rooftops until the building got to high or to far to jump to. They ended up only having to walk on the street for a few minutes until they made it to the hotel entrance. Sakura led Gaara happily up the stairs and walked to her hotel room door to see Kankuro and Temari already standing there.

“Sorry it took a little longer than expected to find the ingredients.” Sakura fished out her room key and unlocked the door letting everyone inside. “My daddy might be here later so just a warning.” Much to Temari’s confusion Sakura was staring straight at her when she said that. They all settled down in their relatively small hotel room, It had a small kitchen, a small dining room then a bed pushed into the corner. All of it was in one room and if Sakura were to be honest it just looked like the owners were trying to shove as much stuff into the room as possible. Sakura had begun making them tea as Kankuro took over making the Sukiyaki much to Temari’s joy. Sakura made the dango and some hot bean buns. Gaara and Temari sat in the small dining room as they all conversed. After dinner and tea was served they all sat in the dining room and ate around the small coffee table. A few topics of conversation were stirred up and a few jokes were exchanged which most of them laughed at. Kankuro made a joke that only Temari laughed at the two younger kids innocent ears not at all understanding what he meant. They were in the middle of a conversation when Jiraiya burst through the door with a little bit of blood seeping out of a wound on his shoulder. He was about to tell Sakura something when he looked around the dining room and saw the three kids with his daughter eating food. Jiraiya shut his mouth and turned around to close the door behind him.

“Whats wrongs daddy?” Sakura asked with furrowed brows. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the wound on his shoulder.

“Some guy just tried to kill me, for absolutely no reason.” Hearing this Sakura narrowed her eyes, she knew there was definitely a reason for someone wanting to kill him. After staring at him for a moment Jiraiya caved and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“What did you do this time dad.” Sakura looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jiraiya looked away from her and pouted with a slightly red tint to his face. To this Sakura sighed and shook her head as she was quite used to this by now.

“How was I supposed to know that that waitress had a shinobi boyfriend?” Jiraiya slumped to the floor against the door with a pout. Sakura sighed once again as she put down her tea and stood up. A moment later there was a loud banging on their door and the sound of a man with a gruff voice on the other side. Sakura whipped off her clothes and straightened her hair. Then putting on the most innocent face she could she instructed her father to move so she could open the door. Sakura opened the door timidly and looked up at a tall intimidating shinobi.

“Can I help you sir?” She asked with a small childlike voice. The man looked taken back as he took in the small child. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat.

“Do you know where a man named Jiraiya might be?” The man said politely as to not scare the child.

“What do you want with daddy?” She asked curiously with a small head tilt for the added effect.

“He’s your father?” The man asked with a raised brow. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

“Did he do something bad again?” Sakura asked, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

“Yes, he uh...” The man paused as if not sure what to say because this was a child he was speaking to. “He was.. flirting with my girlfriend.” He almost panicked when he saw tears coming to Sakura’s eyes.

“Daddy... how could you, mommy isn’t here for a month and you are already hitting on woman.” Sakura said and made fake tears stream down her cheeks. “You’re so mean daddy.” She said as she sat on the ground and cried. The man being thoroughly weirded out by this decided he would just leave before he had to deal with it. Once the man was completely gone Sakura stood up and brushed her clothes off. She closed the door and stopped the fake tears and wiped off her face.

“Next time this happens, I am not helping.” Sakura stated as she walked past Jiraiya and sat down next to Gaara again. Temari seemed to be completely amused by this as a look of acceptance shone in her eyes.

**~Time Skip Sakura age 6 Land of Water~**

Sakura sighed as she shivered in the ice cold air surrounding the village. It was currently snowing and Sakura had once again been ditched by her father because of his ‘Research.’ She was walking through the lit up town looking for a shop to eat at when she saw a boy curled in a slight ball on a bridge not to far from her location. She looked at the boy and worry went through her eyes. She ran into the closest store she could find and bought some blankets and some food and a hot drink. She walked across the road towards the bridge and walked up to the boy. He looked up after hearing feet stop in front of him. Sakura smiled at him and set the bag of food down and draped a blanket over his shoulders. Sakura wished to do more for him but realized with her limited money, supplies and the fact that her father could hardly look after one child meant that she really couldn't. She gave him the hot drink and he just stared at her in surprise.

“The man in that shop has been informed that if you come in I have paid for a bag more of food and four more hot drinks, I wish I could do more for you but that was all the money I had.” Sakura set the other two blankets she bought next to him and gave him her coat.

“Why?” Was the only word he could utter as he looked at all the things she was doing for him.

“Because I had the ability to help, so I did.” Sakura smiled at him again then waved and started walking away.

“W-what’s your name?” He asked as he shivered and held onto his drink. Sakura turned around and flashed him a large bright smile.

“Sakura, and you are?” Sakura asked as she walked over to him again and leaned down.

“Haku.” He said quietly.

“Well then it’s very nice to meet you Haku.” Sakura held out her hand and quickly pulled it back when he flinched slightly obviously not used to the gesture. Sakura smiled at him and slowly held out her hand for him to shake. He stared at the hand for a moment before he reached his out and grasped hers.

“T-thank you.” He stuttered and Sakura frowned for a moment. She wanted to take him with her, but something told her it wasn’t the right thing for her to do. She felt like someone else needed him more, as much as he needed them. She smiled warmly trying to hide her frown.

“I hope we meet again Haku-kun.” Her head shot up as she heard yelling and she sighed hearing a familiar voice in the mix. “Everywhere we go daddy gets himself into trouble.” She mumbled under her breath as she waved goodbye to Haku. Sakura ran through the crowded street toward the yelling and sounds of houses being destroyed. She looked around trying to see above the people much taller than her who were running from the scene. A sigh escaped the five-year-old’s lips as she couldn’t see anything through the crowded streets. She blinked curiously as she was picked up quickly by her father and he began to dash away. She definitely knew something was wrong with how fast he was running and the sweat on his brow. Pursing her lips she looked past her father behind them to see a man with long black hair and pale skin. He stopped chasing after them and stared at her curiously with snake like eyes that sent shivers down her back. She knew just by looking at him that he was bad, and not to be messed with.

**“But what’s the fun in playing by the rules?”** Sakura’s eyes widened at the voice the resounded loudly in her mind. At first she thought she had imagined it but when she got out of her father's arms against her will, she knew something was wrong. She felt her entire body be taken over as she was shoved into the far reaches of her own mind. She could still feel and see everything that was happening, including her father's worried expression. She felt herself smirk and stand as tall as she could make herself. Sakura felt her body saunter toward the man as she flipped out a kunai and twirled it in her hand.

“Sakura!” She heard her daddy yell and she walked forward getting more afraid by the second. Sakura had no idea what was going on or why she couldn’t take back control of her body but she knew it wasn't a good sign.

_“_ _Daddy said to stop, you need to stop!”_ Sakura yelled out into her mind. **“Oh come on Saku, learn to have a little fun.”** Sakura walked until she stood only a few feet in front of the snake eyed man.

**“Hmm you don’t seem too scary to me, so why is daddy scared of you?”** The man seemed surprised as Sakura called Jiraiya her father. Though neither of them had much time to react as Jiraiya stepped in front of Sakura and pushed her behind him. Any other day Jiraiya would have stayed and fought his old teammate, but he couldn’t risk Sakura or anyone in this town for that matter getting hurt.

“Daddy?” Orochimaru questioned with a tilt of his head as a smirk was placed on his face.

“Sakura, run!” Sakura whimpered in her mind trying to plead with whatever had taken her over to listen to him. Inner ignored her pleas and her father's words as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**“No.”** Sakura protested angrily.

“Sakura now is not the time to argue, do as I say.” Sakura stood still unmoving.

“It seems your daughter isn't very obedient, I could change that fairly easily.” Jiraiya moved more in front of Sakura as he tried to protect her. Sakura frowned as her view was blocked. Inner grabbed a kunai out of her weapons pouch and jumped on her father’s shoulder tossing the kunai as she weaved an illusion making it look like three. The man dodged the three easily but failed to see a senbon that she had thrown in the mix. As it grazed his cheek drawing the slightest bit of blood the two men were so quiet you could have probably heard a pin drop. Inner changed her position sitting on her father’s shoulder as she smirked lightly at the man before her.

**“Like I said, not that scary.”**


End file.
